fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Grypemos
Grypemos (ブレイブグリフォン (Bureibugurifon) in Japanese) is a Flying Wyvern that is based off the Griffon. Physiology True to it's title, The Beast is a Pseudowyvern that has strong, lion like front legs and Seregios like Hindlegs, the front ones having it's wings that have patterns that give the illusion that the wings are Feathered, A Long, Tigrex like Tail, a head that resembles a hawk or eagle's, with the exception of cat like ears, A Row of Fur like hairs on it's neck and back, and a stance similar to Tigrex or Nargacuga. It's eyes are cat like, and it's beak is sharp looking, and has needle like teeth. The Talons on the lion like feet are retractable. Ecological Info Placement in the Foodchain Behavior Towards other Monsters Turf Wars Tracks Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Abilities It's flying prowess rivals Rathalos and Barioth, and it's most notable ability is to use it's claws to inflict bleeding wounds when the claws are not retracted. Behavior It likes to fight Strong monsters that it deems to be worthy of a challenge, though not to the point where it can disrupt the ecological balance of an area, like in the case of Astalos. Habitats Grypemos are found in a variety of environments in the Iyoa Region, and are very adaptable wyverns. They seem to avoid Volcanic Environments like Gaia's Heart, however. In Game Information Theme Breakable Parts *Front Claws x1 each (A total of 2 Breaks) *Face x2 (Broken, then scarred) *Tail x1 (Severed) Monster Materials Ecology Taxonomy Grypemos are Flying Wyverns native to the Iyoa Region. There is said to be a subspecies or variant that has yet to be discovered. History The Grypemos was first discovered by a group of hunters when they were investigating reports of an "Amost mythical looking monster". The Grypemos that was found in Nomura Woods by the hunters was almost indifferent to their presence, and seemed to ignore them entirely, but definitely did not ignore a passing Deviljho. The fight was well even, and the Grypemos fought off the Brute Wyvern, leaving it with a gashing wound on its face. Habitat Range Grypemos are found all over the Iyoa Region except for Gaia's Heart. Ecological Niche Predatory Wyverns that feed on smaller prey, but have to compete with equally ferocious competition. But as seen in a report by the hunters that officially discovered it, it is not afraid to fight anything, even the Deviljho would be wise to consider avoiding it, lest it ends up with a gashing wound from Grypemos' talons. Driving a Deviljho away like the Grypemos did is a feat that few monsters can dare to accomplish. Biological Adaptations TBA Behavior They seem rather indifferent to hunters unless they get attacked first, but are extremely vicious towards other large monsters. Grypemos pairs mate for life, and will defend eachother with their lives, as well as their chicks. When one Grypemos in the pair dies, the other will mourn, and often become a "lonewolf" for a long time until it can overcome its grief. Grypemos of Fayth Town One Male Grypemos has been seen making a nest near Fayth Town (One of the Research Commission's base of operations in Iyoa), but so far has not bothered anyone in the settlement. In fact, he seems to ignore everyone completely as he makes itself at home. The Research Commission has a few hunters keep a close eye on him at all times to make sure he does not become an issue, just to be on the safe side. People worried he would take away livestock and kill captured monsters brought to Fayth Town for research, but he seems to have not bothered to do so, as if he well aware of the importance of the livestock and captured monsters to the Research Commission, even if he does not understand why. Perhaps he is trying to stay out of trouble in this way, and/or prefers to hunt prey in the wild? Opinions vary aong the Commission. Notes and Trivia *It's sources of inspiration were Griffons, Harpy Eagles, and Lions. Credits *Credits to Chaoarren for finding a good theme and making an icon. *T1GREXHUNTER for current Artwork Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf